


Идиот

by Fire_Fox



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Fox/pseuds/Fire_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пенни снова бросили, а потому можно смело сказать "привет" любимому вину. Вот только одно маленькое но - Шелдон заявил, что ему скучно, стоило ему появиться на пороге квартиры соседки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Идиот

У кого-то спокойная жизнь, хорошие соседи и никаких забот о том, что в квартиру кто-то может вломиться в любое время, что-то переставить, забрать, воспользоваться интернетом и уйти, хлопнув дверью, напоследок выслушав какие-то возмущения. Лишь тишина, свои заморочки и редкое "привет", когда случайное столкновение на лестнице.

Но почему-то у Пенни все абсолютно не так. У нее сумасшедшие соседи, которых она почему-то считает друзьями, странная жизнь, которая стала наполняться кучей терминов с непонятными значениями и вечные споры с этим чертовым Шелдоном Купером, которого она не может вписать ни в какую категорию людей. Разве что чертов педант, что полностью его характеризует, но даже это не поможет выразить все, что представляет из себя этот человек.

С невеселой усмешкой Пенни тянется за бутылкой вина, которую открыла около получаса назад, когда порвала с очередным парнем. Их вроде так много вокруг, но они все невыносимы похожи в своем поведении, привычках, поступках, словах и желаниях. А один из них, настоящий кретин и полный зануда, сейчас по какой-то причине ломится к ней в квартиру, явно не желая отступать от своего.

Когда в дверь начали ломиться едва ли не пятый или шестой раз подряд, Пенни наконец кое-как заставила себя бросить:

\- Входите.

Уж кого-кого, а Шелдона девушка видеть не хотела вообще. Особенно, если он опять начнет из-за чего-то возмущаться, читать какие-то лекции, строить свои никому не нужные гипотезы. Особенно, потому что она сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы отвечать на его колкие и язвительные реплики.

\- Что здесь происходит? - недовольным тоном начал Купер.  
\- Ты о чем? - Пенни кое-как приподнялась на диване, оперевшись на локти.  
\- Я спокойно сидел, читал книгу о том, какие факты оказались ложные, о каких мы, или точнее многие, не знали, временами спорил...  
\- Ты спорил с книгой?  
-... а потом я услышал странный шум, который негативным образом начал сказываться на восприятие мною и моим мозгом получаемой информации, а также начал мешать моей концентрации, став лишним шумом, который не дает сосредоточиться.  
\- Шелдон, прекрати, - устало протянула девушка. - Я просто уронила что-то, когда пыталась добраться до этой несчастной бутылки.  
\- В одиночку пьют лишь алкоголики, если ты не знала, - тут же отреагировал брюнет. - И, кстати, шум повторялся неоднократно. Что здесь произошло? - требовательно спросил парень.  
\- Меня бросили, такой ответ сойдет? - иронично вскинула бровь собеседница гения.  
\- Неудивительно, ведь с такой неряхой, а также с не особо богатыми знаниями, если брать в расчет всю твою жизнь от самого начала и до настоящего момента, мало кто может нормально общаться. Про отношения и совместное житье я вообще молчу...  
\- Вот и молчи, Шелдон. Только очередных нотаций мне не хватало.

Купера словно переклинило. Пристально сверля взглядом Пенни, он вообще не двигался с места. Хотя именно его уход и помог бы девушке снова удариться в свое горе, успеть проклясть всех парней на свете, своих любимых соседей, а также мысленно прибить одного особо невыносимого, который проклятьем стоит у нее над душой. Не выдержав, Пенни устало возвела глаза к потолку.

\- Чего тебе еще надо, Шелдон? - тот некоторое время явно обдумывал, как бы сказать то, что он хочет, но показать это в наиболее выгодном для него свете. 

Но, увы, придумать ничего ему не удалось, поэтому от следующего предложения у блондинки полезли глаза на лоб. Хвала всем тем, кто оберегает ее, потому что держи она сейчас в руках бутылку - непременно бы ее выронила.

\- Мне скучно.

Несколько минут девушка отходила от этого простого, но такого убийственного из уст Купера предложения. В результате, сделав еще несколько глотков вина, до которого руки все же дотянулись, Пенни кое-как поднялась с дивана, после чего подошла к парню, начав пристально всматриваться в его лицо. Она словно искала какой-то подвох, но такового обнаружить не удалось. Лишь на первый взгляд.

Усмехнувшись ходу своих мыслей, девушка ради интереса все же задала вопрос, который ее мучил.

\- Шелдон, это точно ты?

Брюнет лишь осторожно кивнул ей в ответ, а Пенни, сама не ожидая от себя такой реакции (спасибо действию половины бутылки вина и алкоголю, что там содержится), обняла остолбеневшего от этого события Купера.

\- Солнце, не грусти. Сейчас что-нибудь придумаем, - ободряюще заявила блондинка, зачем-то целуя того в щеку и начиная скакать по квартире в поисках чего-то подходящего для такого зануды, как Шелдон. В конце концов свелось все к тому, что они спокойно устроились на диване, причем голова девушки оказалась на коленях у Шелдона, сам Шелдон по-прежнему пребывал в ступоре, а Пенни зачитывала какие-то статьи и вопросы, попутно умудряясь смеяться от каких-то слов, которые казались ей странными и отвечать на едкие поправки и комментарии Купера. Однако, где-то минут через сорок такого времяпровождения девушка рассерженно откинула телефон подальше, а сама невольно уставилась на Шелдона. Того это немного напрягло.

\- Ты опять хочешь мне что-то сказать? - начал он.  
\- Шелли, брось, сейчас мне совсем не до этого.  
\- Хватит меня так называть.   
\- Ни за что.

Пенни в очередной раз улыбнулась.

\- А ты милый, - как-то невпопад ляпнула она.  
\- Поправочка, я невыносимый.  
\- Это само собой, - отмахнулась блондинка, сделав еще один глоток. 

У Шелдона медленно начали сдавать нервы.

\- Я лучше пойду уже...  
\- Не говори ерунды, - махнула девушка рукой на его слова.  
\- Пенни, имей совесть.  
\- А ты перестань быть занудой, - парировала она.  
\- Я не зануда...  
\- Да, да, да, ты просто гений физик-теоретик да к тому же идиот-педант, - перечислила блондинка.  
\- Я не идиот! - возмутился Купер. - А за гения благодарю.

Девушка в очередной раз закатила глаза. И почему она согласилась на его компанию?

\- И все же, думаю, мне стоит уже идти, поскольку проснуться утром в твоей компании и быть потом застуканным Леонардом, а также ничего не помнить не самый хороший вариант из тех, что может быть. Я и так уже довольно задержался, а учитывая то, что уже минут двадцать как я должен спать, это явно не к добру.  
\- Зануда, - обиженно бросила девушка.  
\- Я хотя бы не веду себя как алкоголик...  
\- Ты ведешь себя как робот.

Купер замолк, пытаясь подняться со своего места, но терпя поражение от слишком цепких ручонок Пенни, которыми та вцепилась в его рубашку.

\- Отпущу при одном условии, - хитро улыбнулась она, а сама подумала о том, что в жизни не согласилась бы на такое. Вот вам и вред от алкоголя.

В немом вопросе парень вскинул бровь.

\- Поцелуешь меня - тогда свободен.

Оба мысленно хлопнули себя руками по лбу. Ну и какого черта она выкинула все это? Однако, когда Шелдон, абсолютно не контролируя себя и свои действия, слабо кивнул, настала очередь самой Пенни впадать в ступор.

Но девушка быстро пришла в себя. А когда поняла, что от Купера можно ничего не ждать, сама проявила инициативу, быстро коснувшись его губ своими, но внезапно поняв, что не может себя остановить и отлипнуть от него. Сам Шелдон по-прежнему сидел статуей, что надоело Пенни, в результате чего девушка оторвалась от парня. 

Шок по-прежнему не проходил, на что блондинка раздраженно фыркнула.

\- Ну и долго ты так будешь сидеть?

Парень молчал.

\- Шелдон, приди в себя уже наконец! - повысила на него голос девушка.

И снова ноль реакции. Уже не зная, что делать, Пенни машинально потянулась за своим вином, бутылку которого и подсунула под нос парню. Запах спиртного привел парня в чувство, но не до конца. Он на некоторое время взглядом впился в блондинку, после чего как-то странно ее приобнял, не желая отпускать.

\- Купер, какого черта? - уже хотела было начать орать на несносного соседа девушка, но вовремя передумала. 

Даже не заметив, каким образом, она медленно начала погружаться в сон. Воспоминания об этом вечере особенно четко сейчас всплывали в памяти, но Пенни лишь настойчиво отправляла их в тот туман, который медленно, но верно, начинал разгонять все мысли. 

Единственное, что девушка помнила более-менее четко, это свое последнее слово.

\- Ты идиот, Шелдон, - но улыбки своей скрыть все равно не смогла. И была готова поклясться, что видела, как Купер улыбнулся ей в ответ, но это уже вполне могла быть простая галлюцинация.


End file.
